Jealous
by fckyeahLJOE
Summary: Persahabatan Sandeul dan Baro di uji dengan kedatangan seorang gadis yang datang ke kehidupan mereka. Baro meyakinkan Sandeul kalau persahabatan mereka tidak akan retak begitu saja, hingga akhirnya Sandeul tak ingin hubungan mereka hanya sekedar teman saja. B1A4 Fanfiction Badeul Couple / Bad summary


1. Author : Nakamaru Ando

2. Twitter : fckyeahljoe

3. Judul : Jealous

4. Kategori: General , Yaoi, Oneshoot, OOC

5. Cast:

- B1A4 Sandeul

- B1A4 Baro

6. Support Cast :

- B1A4 Jinyoung

- B1A4 CNU

- B1A4 Gongchan

- Lee Jieun

Disclaimer : Cast merupakan milik agency masing-masing -re: WMent & LoenENT

Author Note :

Annyeong, saya kembali lagi tapi bukan bawa ff nc hehe. Kali ini saya tetap bawa ff Yaoi dengan cast badeul. Lagi suka aja ama mereka, selain chunjoe tentunya hehehe

Tadinya saya ragu mau bikin ff nc atau bukan. Meskipun sebenernya saya pengen ff nc, secara ff nc badeul berbahasa indonesia sangat langka hhe

Nb : FF ini hanya di post di ffn dan blog pribadiku. www dot semeukezone dot wordpress dot com

SAY YES TO REVIEW , SAY NO TO FLAME!

Lee Junghwan atau yang lebih di kenal sebagai Sandeul adalah seorang siswa kelas 2 di Bana High School. Bersama Baro, sahabatnya, mereka selalu membuat suasana di sekolah ini lebih terasa hidup.

Tak ada yang tidak tahu mereka di sekolah ini. Bukan karena wajah atau prestasi mereka, melainkan karena sifat mereka yang selalu ceria dan supel ketika bergaul dengan orang lain.

Sandeul dan Baro selalu bersama kapan pun dan dimana pun. Di mana ada Sandeul maka di situ ada Baro, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Seperti saat ini mereka tengah berada di kantin, satu meja bersama Jinyoung, Cnu, dan Gongchan. Mereka berdua selalu kompak membuat lelucon-lelucon yang membuat teman-temannya itu terkadang malu dibuatnya.

"Hyung, kalian seperti orang pacaran saja!" Ucap Gongchan melihat Baro dan Sandeul yang sedang bermanja-manjaan.

"Aku setuju. Sudah sana kalian pacaran saja!" Timpal Cnu.

Sandeul dan Baro tidak terlalu mengambil pusing ledekkan teman-temannya itu. Mereka sudah biasa mendengar orang-orang yang penasaran dengan hubungan mereka. Sandeul dan Baro sendiri menganggap hubungan mereka ini hanya sebatas teman.

"Baroro, lihat sepertinya mereka iri dengan persahabatan kita!" Sandeul bergelayutan di bahu Baro sembari memasang aegyonya.

"Nde, Sandeullie. Apa kita harus berpacaran seperti apa kata mereka?" Tanya Baro dengan bercanda.

"Akhh, Baroro. Kalau begitu ayo tembak Aku!" Balas Sandeul sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya di depan wajah Baro.

"Aigoo, di sini ada anak kecil. Bisakah kalian tidak berbuat senonoh disini!" Rutuk CNU sembari menunjuk Gongchan.

"Ya, Hyung. Aku bukan anak kecil, huft!" Protes Gongchan.

Sandeul dan Baro memang selalu seperti itu, mereka selalu bercanda kapanpun dan dimana pun. Teman-temannya pun sudah biasa melihat kejahilan ke dua sahabatnya itu.

"Gongchannie, Aku dengar ada murid baru di kelasmu, bagaimana orangnya?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Jinjja? Kenapa Aku baru dengar?!" Timpal Sandeul.

"Aissh, Kau memang tidak update, Hyung. Di kelasku memang ada murid baru, seorang perempuan!" Ungkap Gongchan.

"Cantik tidak?" Tanya Baro antusias.

"Akh!" Sandeul menoyor kepala Baro.

"Kau ini, kalau urusan Yeoja saja pasti semangat!" Omel Sandeul kesal.

"Ommo, uri Deulli cemburu yah? Tenang aja pangeran tupai gak akan selingkuh kok" Baro menggoda Sandeul dengan memasang wajah aegyonya.

Sementara Jinyoung, CNU, dan Gongchan berpura-pura seperti ingin muntah melihat Baro yang sedang menggombal itu.

"Sudah, abaikan saja mereka. Ayo Channie lanjutkan lagi ceritanya!" Ujar CNU yang sepertinya dari tadi sensi liat adegan Yaoi Badeul.

"Nde, murid barunya bernama Jieun, Dia lumayan cantik dan pintar. Para Namja di kelasku saja banyak yang langsung naksir padanya."

"Terus Kamu juga naksir Yeoja itu?" Tanya Jinyoung curiga.

"Aniyo, Hyung. Chan cuman suka sama Hyung aja kok!" Balas Gongchan seraya memeluk tangan Jinyoung. Sementara CNU hanya mendengus kesal karena ternyata cuman Dia yang tidak punya pasangan di sini.

"Aku jadi penasaran secantik apa sih temanmu itu!" CNU membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Hyung pengen lihat Yeoja itu?"

CNU menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sana lihat sendiri. Tuh orangnya baru datang!" Tunjuk Gongchan ke arah pintu masuk kantin.

CNU dan yang lainnya langsung menengok ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Gongchan.

Seorang Yeoja mungil baru saja masuk ke dalam area kantin. Matanya melihat-lihat ke semua penjuru, mungkin karena kantin ini masih asing di matanya.

"Yeppeo!" Gumam CNU yang langsung di sambut dengan anggukkan oleh teman-temannya kecuali Baro.

"Wah, Yeoja itu memang cantik!" Puji Sandeul.

"Juga manis!" Timpal Jinyoung yang langsung di sikut oleh Gongchan.

Yeoja yang di ketahui bernama Jieun itu tersenyum ketika melihat ke arah meja mereka.

"Eh, kenapa Dia tersenyum pada kita?" Tanya CNU heran.

"Mungkin Dia tersenyum padamu, Channie!" Tebak Sandeul.

"Aniyo, kita malah belum berkenalan. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuknya tersenyum padaku!" Gongchan berkilah.

"Terus kenapa Dia tersenyum pada kita ya? Ommo.. Ommo.. Dia kemari!" Pekik Jinyoung panik.

Mereka terkejut saat Yeoja itu datang menghampiri dan menyapa mereka. "Annyeong haseo!" Sapanya dengan manis.

"Annyeong haseo!" Mereke semua membalas sapaan Jieun dengan ragu.

"Oppa, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" Ujar Yeoja itu pada Baro.

Baro menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. "Nde, Jieun. Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik, Oppa. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Oppa juga sekolah di sini!" Ungkap Jieun terlihat antusias.

Semua orang menatap Baro dengan heran, terutama Sandeul yang sampai membuat mulutnya sedikit menganga karena heran. Ternyata Baro kenal dengan Yeoja bernama Jieun itu.

"Nde, Aku juga senang melihatmu lagi!" Ujar Baro sumringah.

Jieun melirik Jinyoung, CNU, Gongchan, dan Sandeul dengan malu-malu. "Umh, Oppa. Banyak yang ingin Aku bicarakan denganmu, tapi tidak enak kalau harus bicara disini!" Ujarnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baro kemudian berpamitan pada teman-temannya, kemudian pergi bersama Jieun.

"Aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Kajja!" Baro mengajak Jieun baro.

Semua orang bingung sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi ketika melihat Baro pergi. "Ternyata Yeoja itu kenalan Baro Hyung… " Gumam Gongchan.

"Ya, kira-kira apa hubungan mereka ya?" Tanya CNU pada teman-temannya.

"Mungkin adiknya, atau mungkin juga pacarnya!" Tebak Jinyoung.

"Ya, Hyung. Jadi menurutmu Jieun itu adiknya atau pacarnya?!" Balas Gongchan.

"Molla!" Jawab Jinyoung singkat, membuat Gongchan mendengus kesal.

"Sandeul, menurutmu bagaimana?" CNU bertanya pada Sandeul yang tengah bengong.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Ya, Hyung!" Gongchan mencolek lengan Sandeul, membuat namja berwajah cute itu terperanjat kaget.

"Eoh, Waeyo?"

"Aiss, Kau ini malah bengong. Kita sedang berbicara tentang Yeoja tadi!" Jinyoung menjelaskan.

"Menurutmu apa hubungan Baro Hyung dengan Jieun? Menurutmu Dia adiknya atau pacarnya?" Sambung Gongchan.

Dengan wajah cutenya, Sandeul tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian menjawab, "Entahlah, setahuku Adiknya Baro itu masih SMP. Jadi kemungkinan Yeoja tadi mungkin adalah pacarnya!" Jawab Sandeul dengan lesu.

Selama mereka berteman, untuk pertama kalinya Baro meninggalkan Sandeul demi seorang Yeoja. Dan entah kenapa melihat Baro pergi dengan Jieun membuat Sandeul merasa kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya itu. Apalagi Baro terlihat antusias ketika bertemu Jieun.

Sandeul terlihat murung sepanjang jam pelajaran hari ini. Memikirkan hubungan Baro dengan Jieun. Apa benar mereka berpacaran? Kalau Iya, mengapa Baro tidak pernah bercerita padanya. Bukankah mereka teman? Pikir Sandeul.

.

.

.

Ketika jam pelajaran telah usai, seperti biasa Sandeul berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Sandeul dan Baro biasanya selalu pulang bareng.

Sandeul rasanya sudah melupakan masalah Baro dan Jieun. Buktinya Ia sudah terlihat ceria seperti biasa.

Jinyoung, CNU, dan Gongchan yang baru keluar dari kelas menghampiri Sandeul yang sedang berdiri sendiri di tengah lalu lalang para siswa yang hendak pulang.

"Hyung, Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Gongchan.

"Menunggu Baro!" Jawabnya.

"Kasian sekali Kau, Hyung. Aku temani ya?!"

"Jinjja? Akh, Channie, Kau memang dongsaeng terbaikku!" Pekik Sandeul seraya memeluk Gongchan gemas.

"Tapi tumben Kau sendirian, memang Baro kemana? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama seperti bayi kembar siam." Tanya Jinyoung.

Sandeul memasang wajah lesu di hadapan Jinyoung. "Molla, Hyung. Dia tidak menjemputku di kelas. Makanya Aku menunggunya di sini." Sandeul mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo, kasihan sekali Kau, Sandeullie!" Jinyoung mengusap-usap kepala Sandeul, sementara Sandeul manggut-manggut minta di kasihanni.

"Ommo, itu Baro!" Tunjuk CNU tiba-tiba. Mendengar nama Baro, Sandeul reflek menoleh dengan antusias. Namun wajah sumringah Sandeul tidak bertahan lama ketika melihat Baro tidak sendirian.

Baro dan Jieun berjalan berdampingan. Mereka terlihat sedang bersenda gurau. Dan saking asyiknya, Baro tidak menyadari ketika mereka melewati Sandeul dan teman-temannya.

"YA, Cha Sunwoo!" Dengan nada tinggi CNU memanggil Baro.

Baro dan Jieun menoleh. Baro agak terkejut ketika melihat teman-temannya itu ada di belakangnya.

"Eoh, Hyung. Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Baro dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Menemani Sandeul. Katanya Dia menunggumu untuk pulang bareng!" Jawab CNU.

Baro menoleh ke arah Sandeul yang terlihat lesu. Ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya ketika tahu Ia membuat Sandeul menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Aigoo, Sandeullie, jeongmal mianhe. Aku lupa menjemputmu tadi. Mianhae, sepertinya Kau harus pulang sendiri. Aku sedang ada urusan sekarang!" Ujar Baro menyesal.

"Hmm," Gumam Sandeul sembari menundukkan wajahnya karena tak ingin melihat Baro.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Kata Baro memastikan.

"Nde, Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah sana pergi, Jieun sudah menunggumu tuh!" Sandeul mengusir Baro.

Baro sadar dirinya sudah membuat Sandeul sedih. Ia harus bicara dengannya nanti, tapi tidak sekarang karena Ia sedang terburu-buru.

"Arra, Aku pergi dulu ya, Deulli!" Baro pamit pada Sandeul dan yang lainnya. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Baro pun langsung menghampiri Jieun kemudian pergi bersama.

"Aissh, Baro Hyung kejam banget!" Gumam Gongchan seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sandeullie, Kau tidak apa-apakan?" Jinyoung cemas melihat Sandeul yang tampak kecewa itu.

Sandeul menghela nafas dengan berat, kemudian berkata, "Nde, Hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa!" Katanya.

"Kalau begitu Kau pulang bareng Kami saja, Deul!" CNU menawari Sandeul untuk pulang bersama.

"Tidak usah, Hyung. Aku pulang sendiri saja. Dah!" Tolak Sandeul yang langsung pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya itu dengan wajah murung.

Jinyoung, CNU, dan Gongchan hanya bisa melihat Sandeul dengan iba. Sandeul memang sering bercanda, tapi mereka tahu kali ini Sandeul sedang tidak bercanda.

"Kasihan sekali anak itu!" Ujar Jinyoung.

"Nde, ini semua salah Baro Hyung!" Sambung Gongchan.

"Sudahlah, mungkin besok Dia akan ceria lagi!" CNU menimpali.

Dengan tangan menyilang di dada, mereka menghela nafas sambil menatap punggung Sandeul yang semakin jauh dan terlihat suram itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Jinyoung, CNU, dan Gongchan sedang mengobrol ketika tiba-tiba Baro datang dengan terburu-buru.

"Ya, kalian lihat Sandeul tidak?" Tanya Baro tiba-tiba.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Heran, kenapa Baro bertanya pada mereka. Seharusnya Baro lebih tahu dimana Sandeul berada. Bukankah mereka selalu bersama.

"Aniyo, Sandeul tidak kemari. Memangnya Sandeul kemana?" Jinyoung balik bertanya.

Baro mendengus kesal kemudian duduk di samping Gongchan.

"Hyung, kalau Aku tahu dimana Sandeul, Aku juga tidak akan bertanya padamu!" Sewotnya.

"Maksudku kenapa Kau tidak tahu dimana Dia. Bukankah kalian biasanya selalu bersama?" Jinyoung menjelaskan.

"Aku tak tahu, Hyung. Tadi pagi Aku ke rumahnya, tapi kata Ibunya Sandeul sudah pergi duluan. Terus pas ku cari di kelasnya katanya Sandeul tidak sekolah!" Ungkap Baro.

"Mwo? Sandeul Hyung bolos?" Pekik Gongchan.

"Molla," Jawab Baro pasrah.

"Aneh, tidak biasanya Sandeul Hyung bolos sekolah." Gumam Gongchan.

CNU tampak berpikir sejenak. Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya kemudian menyilangkan lengan di dada. "Hmm, sepertinya Aku tahu kenapa Sandeul bolos sekolah!" Ungkap CNU, membuat teman-temannya menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa, Hyung?" Sahut Baro dengan cemas.

"Itu karenamu, Baro!" Ujar CNU.

Baro mengerutkan kening. Heran, kena jadi gara-gara dirinya. "Loh, Hyung. Kenapa jadi gara-gara Aku?" Tanya Baro bingung.

"Ah, Jieun!" Tebak Gongchan yang langsung di sambut anggukkan oleh CNU.

"Ahh, pantas saja. Kalau begitu terjawab sudah alasan Sandeul bolos sekolah hari ini!" Balas Jinyoung yang langsung di setujui oleh CNU dan Gongchan.

"Aish, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?" Hanya Baro yang tidak sadar dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Tanya Jinyoung sementara Baro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pabo, dasar seme tidak peka!" Gongchan sengaja menyindir Baro.

"Serius, Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud kalian. Adakah orang yang mau berbaik hati menjelaskan padaku?" Pinta Baro dengan wajah memelas pada teman-temanya itu.

"Apa Kau tidak sadar kedekatanmu dengan Jieun itu sudah membuat Sandeul sedih? Seharian kemarin Kau terlalu sibuk bersama Jieun hingga mengabaikan Sandeul. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya, tapi Kami yakin Dia pasti sedih!" CNU mengungkapkan alasan Sandeul menghindarinya.

"Aigoo, kasihan sekali my duck!" Kata Baro.

"Pantas saja ketika tadi malam Kami ngobrol di telepon, Dia langsung sewot ketika Aku menyebut nama Jieun!" Ungkap Baro yang baru menyadari kesalahannya itu.

"Pantas saja Dia marah!" Ucap CNU mempertegas.

"Tapi Hyung. Aku penasaran, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Jieun?" Tanya Gongchan penasaran.

"Justru itu masalahnya. Sebenarnya tadi malam Aku ingin menjelaskan tentang Jieun pada Sandeul. Tapi belum selesai bicara, Sandeul sudah marah-marah padaku." Ungkap Baro dengan lemah.

"Jadi benar Kau tidak ada hubungan khusus dengan Jieun?" Tanya Jinyoung memastikan sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Tegas Baro.

Baro mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia harus segera minta maaf pada Sandeul. Ia tak ingin persahabatannya dengan Sandeul rusak hanya karena sebuah kesalah pahaman.

Tapi bagaimana Ia harus minta maaf, sementara Ia saja tak tahu Sandeul ada dimana.

"Aissh, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Ottokhae?" Gumam Baro frustasi.

Jinyoung, CNU, dan Gongchan saling memandang. Meskipun sudah membuat Sandeul sedih, mereka kasihan juga melihat Baro.

"Ya, Aku kasihan melihat Baro. Haruskah kita membantunya?" Bisik Jinyoung pada Gongchan dan CNU.

"Aku juga kasihan sih. Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Balas CNU.

Mereka berpikir mencari ide hingga akhirnya, Gongchan si maknae angkat bicara.

"Hyung, Aku punya ide!" Ujar Gongchan.

"Jinjja?" Pekik Jinyoung dan CNU sehingga membuat Baro menoleh.

"Ya, kenapa kalian berbisik-bisik di hadapanku, huh?" Pekik Baro curiga.

Semua orang langsung berpura-pura seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun Baro bukanlah orang bodoh, Ia sadar teman-temannya itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hyung, Aku punya rencana agar Kau dan Sandeul Hyung bisa berbaikan." Ungkap Gongchan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baro menyelidiki.

"Tentu saja!" Kata Gongchan yakin.

Gongchan pun membisikkan rencananya itu pada Jinyoung, CNU, dan Baro. Sebuah senyum jail mengembang bibir maknae itu.

.

.

.

Game Net

Siang itu Sandeul sedang bermain game online di sebuah game-net. Dengan masih mengenakan seragam lengkap di jam sekolah, setiap orang pasti tahu kalau Sandeul sedang bolos sekolah saat itu.

Entah apa yang membuat Sandeul bolos sekolah. Dia hanya merasa tidak bergairah untuk bersekolah. Tapi Ia tak mungkin bilang seperti itu pada Ibunya, maka Iapun memutuskan untuk bolos saja.

"Baroro, kenapa Kau tidak menghubungiku? Apa Kau tidak khawatir denganku?" Sandeul menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah sendu.

Sandeul kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku blaizer, kemudian melanjutkan permainan game onlinenya yang sempat terhenti.

Namun saat Ia baru mau memulai permainan, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Dengan sigap Ia langsung mengambil ponselnya, Sandeul berharap Baro yang menghubunginya.

Tapi Ia harus kecewa ketika nama Gongchan tertera di layar ponselnya, bukan Baro.

"Channie?" Gumam Sandeul bingung karena tidak biasanya Gongchan mengirimi sebuah sms.

From : Channie~

Hyung, Aku bosan. Bisakah Kau datang ke rumahku setelah pulang sekolah nanti?

"Wae? Kenapa Channie memintaku ke rumahnya? Memangnya Dia tak tahu kalau Aku sedang bolos." Sandeul bertanya-tanya.

To : Channie

Ada apa, Channie? Tumben Kau memintaku datang ke rumahmu.

Setelah membalas SMS dari Gongchan, Sandeul memasukan kembali ponselnya ke saku blaizer. Ia mengclose tab game yang sedang di mainkannya.

Sandeul lebih memutuskan untuk membuka account me2day miliknya. Setelah mengklik sana sini, Sandeul masuk ke dalam album fotonya.

Puluhan bahkan ratusan fotonya bersama Baro muncul di monitor komputer. Satu per satu foto Ia cermati. Melihat foto-foto itu membuat Sandeul kangen pada Baro.

"Baroro, Aku kangen padamu huhu"

Alasan Sandeul memutuskan untuk bolos sekolah sebenarnya karena dirinya tak ingin bertemu dengan Baro. Dia tak ingin melihat atau mendengar Baro membicarakan Jieun.

Sandeul tahu dirinya sudah bersikap egois. Kenapa Ia harus marah melihat kedekattan Baro dengan Sandeul. Memangnya siapa Dia? Pacarnya? Tentu saja bukan. Ia dan Baro hanya sekedar teman. Dan sebagai teman, harusnya Ia senang melihat Baro bahagia.

Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Sandeul merasa tidak senang melihatnya. Mungkin Ia hanya merasa cemburu ketika perhatian sahabatnya itu teralihkan kepada orang lain. Sandeul merasa Baro sudah tidak memperhatikannya lagi sekarang. Padahal biasanya Baro tidak pernah mengabaikan Sandeul sebelumnya.

Maka dari itu Sandeul sengaja menghindari Baro hari ini. Tapi kenapa malah Dia yang merindukan Baro.

"Drrrtt… Drrrtt… "

Sandeul merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia kemudian mengambil dan membuka SMS yang mereupakan balasan dari Gongchan.

From : Channie

Aku sedang sakit, Hyung. Aku bosan seharian berada di kamar.

Jinyoung dan Cnu Hyung bilang mereka tidak bisa menjengukku. Lalu Baro Hyung juga katanya sudah ada janji dengan Jieun.

Aku kesepian, Hyung. Pleasee :(

"Ah, ternyata Channie tidak sekolah karena sedang sakit. Pantas saja Ia tak tahu Aku sedang bolos." Pikir Gongchan.

Sandeul merasa kasihan pada Gongchan. Di saat dirinya sedang sakit, Jinyoung Hyung sebagai kekasihnya malah tidak menjenguknya. Dan juga Baro? Ahh, sudah ku duga pasti Dia bersama dengan Jieun. Teman macam apa Dia, sementara temanya sedang sakit Ia malah senang-senang dengan Yeoja itu.

Mendengar Baro bersama Jieun membuat Sandeul kesal. Pantas saja Baro tidak menghubunginya, jangan-jangan Dia juga tak menyadari kalau dirinya tak masuk sekolah.

"Kasihan sekali Channie. Anak itu pasti benar-benar merasa kesepian sepertiku sekarang."

Melihat biling pemakaian komputernya masih tersisa 2 jam lagi, Sandeul segera mengirim sms pada Gongchan kalau dirinya akan sedikit terlambat. Toh, jam pulang sekolah masih 1 jam lagi, jadi setidaknya Ia tidak akan terlalu terlambat datang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

"Ting… Tong… "

Sandeul menekan tombol bel rumah Gongchan. Beberapa lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan munculah seorang wanita paruh baya.

Dia adalah Gongchan Eomma…

"Annyeong haseo, Ahjumma!" Sapa Sandeul dengan sopan.

"Annyeong, Sandeul!" Sahutnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Kau pasti mau bertemu Gongchan kan? Masuklah, Dia ada di kamarnya!"

"Nde, kamsahamnida Ahjumma!" Ujar Sandeul.

Setelah di persilakan masuk, Sandeul langsung bergegas menuju kamar Gongchan yang berada di lantai 2. Sandeul memang sudah biasa ke rumah Gongchan, sehingga Ia sudah tak canggung lagi ketika Ibu Gongchan menyuruhnya langsung ke lantai atas. Melihat pintu kamar Gongchan sedikit terbuka membuat Sandeul langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ia membukannya secara perlahan, kemudian masuk dan menutupnya dengan hati-hati.

"Kasian sekali Kau, Channie…" Gumam Sandeul ketika melihat Gongchan, sedang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sandeul menghampiri Gongchan. Ia meletakan tasnya di samping meja belajar kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang Gongchan.

"Channie, apa Kau sedang tidur?" Sandeul berbisik karena tak mau mengganggu Gongchan.

"Sepertinya Kau sudah tidur!" Ujar Sandeul ketika tidak ada tanggapan dari Gongchan.

Saat Sandeul hendak beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba dari balik selimut muncul sebuah tangan yang langsung menahan Sandeul.

"Aigoo, Aku kira Kau sudah tidur, Channie!" Ujar Sandeul.

Sedikit demi sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubuh Gongchan mulai terbuka. Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya itu bukan Gongchan. Mata Sandeul terbelalak ketika tahu orang yang berada di balik selimut itu bukanlah Gongchan, melainkan Baro.

"Kau!" Pekik Sandeul terkejut.

Baro sedikit tersenyum dengan canggung. Sandeul baru sadar kalau Dia tengah di bohongi. Merasa tertipu, Sandeul langsung melepas cengkraman tangan Baro dengan paksa.

Sandeul yang merasa kesal langsung meraih tasnya, kemudian langsung pergi. Sementara Baro, Ia langsung sigap bangkit dan menghadang Sandeul di depan pintu.

"Aish, minggir, Aku mau pergi!" Ujar Sandeul dengan ketus.

"Deullie, Ayo kita bicara!"

"Bicara tentang apa? Ah, kalian pasti mau meledekku karena Aku bolos sekolah kan?!" Tebak Sandeul.

"Aniyo!" Sahut Baro dengan cepat.

"Lalu apa? Aish, kalian pasti bersekongkol, jahat sekali. Aku malu tahu!" Protes Sandeul.

"Kajja!" Tanpa banyak bicara Baro langsung menarik tangan Sandeul kemudian menyuruhnya duduk di pinggir sementara dirinya duduk di kursi meja belajar milik Gongchan.

"Kau kemana saja hari ini?" Tanya Baro berbasi-basi.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ya, Aku tanya baik-baik kenapa jawabanmu jutek sekali?" Protes Baro.

"Sudahlah, kalau Kau menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk meledekku, Aku pergi saja nih!" Ancam Sandeul.

Baro menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Susah sekali rasanya menghadapi sisi manja Sandeul itu.

"Arra, langsung saja. Kau bolos sekolah karena marah padaku kan!"

"Aniyo!" Jawab Sandeul dengan singkat.

"Kau bohong. Kau marah karena Aku berhubungan dengan Jieun kan? Kau kesal karena tidak ku perhatikan lagi kan? Kau…. "

"Aniyo! Aniyo! Aniyo!" Sandeul memotong ucapan Baro dengan cepat.

Aneh rasanya bagi Sandeul di cecar pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Baro, seakan-akan dirinya sedang di interogasi. Terlebih semua pertanyaan itu memang benar, dan Sandeul merasa malu untuk mengakuinya.

Baro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya mengapa Sandeul begitu keras kepala. Dia pun langsung beranjak dari kursinya kemudian pindah ke samping Sandeul.

Baro mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sandeul. "Lee Junghwan, akui saja, kau cemburu kan?" Kata Baro membuat wajah Sandeul langsung merona merah.

Refleks, Sandeul langsung mencubit hidung Baro dengan keras.

"Rasakan! Kau ini asal bicara saja!" Kata Sandeul dengan ketus.

Baro mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah karena di cubit oleh Sandeul. Tidak kehilangan akal, Baro langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sandeul.

"Sandeullie, jeongmal mianhae. Jebal, jangan marah lagi ya!" Pinta Baro dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Sandeul tidak menjawab, melainkan membuang muka. Sementara Baro terus saja menggoda Sandeul dengan aegyonya. "Sandeul, kamu lucu deh. Maafkan Aku yah… "

"Jeongmal mianhae… " Baro bermanja-manja ria di bahu Sandeul.

Melihat Sandeul tidak bergeming sedikitpun membuat Baro memutuskan untuk mencium pipi Sandeul.

Begitu cepatnya, sehingga membuat Sandeul terperangah dan diam membeku. "Mianhae, Sandeullie… " Bisik Baro sededuktif mungkin.

"YA! Apa yang Kau lakukan? Aish, menjijikan sekali!" Sandeul berteriak sembari mendorong Baro dari tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu maafkan Aku, yah yah yah!" Pinta Baro merajuk.

"Arra, Aku maafkan. Aku memang cemburu, Aku akui itu, sekarang Kau puas hah?!" Pekik Sandeul dengan nada tinggi karena jengah dengan sikap Baro. Tapi mungkin bisa di bilang merasa tegang sih dari pada jengah.

"Aigoo, Kau memang baik, Deullie!" Baro langsung memeluk Sandeul dengan erat, sehingga membuat wajahnya panas dan merah merona.

"Yes, akhirnya Sandeul memaafkan Aku!" Ujar Baro antusias. Bahkan saking semangatnya, Baro dan Sandeul langsung terjatuh ke atas ranjang.

Deg…

Jantung Sandeul langsung berdetak dengan kencang ketika Ia harus berhadapan dengan Baro di atas ranjang seperti ini. Sandeul berusaha untuk bangkit, namun di cegah oleh Baro.

"Tunggu, biarkan saja seperti ini!" Katanya.

Baro menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Sandeul, kemudian Dia menuntun tangan Sandeul untuk melingkar di pinggangnya, sementara tangan Baro memeluk pinggang Sandeul.

"Begini lebih baik!" Katanya dengan seulas senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Yah, begini memang lebih baik… " Batin Sandeul.

"Ya, Deullie. Aku penasaran seharian ini Kau ngapain? Kau pasti kesepian ya tanpaku?"

Sandeul mendengus kesal, "Aniyo, Aku ke game center. Siapa bilang Aku kesepian? Aku bersenang-senang kok!" Ujar Sandeul berbohong.

Baro mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kecewa.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Aku kira Kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan Jieun!" Sandeul langsung berubah ketus saat mengucapkan nama Jieun.

"Ini semua ide Gongchan. Lagipula buatku Kau jauh lebih penting daripada Jieun!"

"Waeyo? Bukankah Jieun itu pacarmu?" Tebak Sandeul.

"Aish, kenapa Kau berpikir seperti itu? Asal Kau tahu saja, Jieun itu sepupuku. Bagaimana mungkin Aku berpacaran dengan sepupuku sendiri!" Baro menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Jieun yang sebenarnya.

"Jinjja? Ku kira kalian pacaran… " Sahut Sandeul.

"Nde, makanya Kau jangan asal menyimpulkan yang aneh-aneh dulu sebelum bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Ujar Baro menasehati.

Sandeul merasa lega ketika mendengar hubungan Jieun dan Baro hanya sebatas sepupu. Bodoh sekali rasanya ketika Ia marah-marah tidak jelas sebelumnya.

Saking senangnya, Sandeul bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman manisnya di depan Baro.

"Ommo, Urie Deullie tersenyum… Aigoo manis sekali!"

"Ahh Baroro, berhenti menggodaku!" Protes Sandeul yang di buat salah tingkah oleh Baro.

Baro kemudian memeluk Sandeul dengan erat dan membenamkan kepala Sandeul di dadanya, kemudian mengusap-usap punggung Sandeul dengan lembut. "Ya, Kau jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi, arra. Jangan sampai gara-gara hal seperti itu persahabatan kita jadi pecah!" Ujar Baro.

Sandeul mendongakkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah Baro. "Baroro, Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman saja!" Ungkap Sandeul.

"Eoh, maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari sebuah pertemanan. Aku ingin Kau jadi kekasihku!" Pinta Sandeul dengan wajah memelas.

Baro terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian Ia berkata, "Arra, mulai sekarang kita pacaran. Mulai sekarang Kau adalah milikku, Lee Junghwan!" Ujar Baro.

Sebuah senyum sumringah terlihat mengembang di wajah mereka. Dan saking senangnya, merekapun saling berpelukan dengan erat.

Baro bahkan dengan berani mencium bibir Sandeul hingga akhirnya mereka saling bergumul satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Di luar pintu kamar, Jinyoung, CNU, dan Gongchan terlihat sedang menguping dari balik pintu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya CNU.

"Entahlah, Aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas!" Sahut Jinyoung.

"Ommo, Aku mendengar suara rintihan Sandeul Hyung!" Ucap Gongchan, membuat Jinyoung dan CNU menatapnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Gongchan yang menyadari dirinya tengah di tatap oleh ke dua Hyungnya itu.

Gongchan pun kembali mendekatkan daun telinganya ke pintu. "Ah, Sandeul Hyung mendesah lagi. Uh … Ah … Uh… Kira-kira mereka sedang apa ya?" Gumam Gongchan.

Jinyoung dan CNU saling memandang satu sama lain. "Oke, sudah cukup. Anak kecil tidak perlu tahu!" Jinyoung langsung menarik Gongchan dengan paksa.

"Ya, Hyung. Kenapa Kau menarikku, huh?" Protes Gongchan.

"Ini urusan orang dewasa. Kau tidak perlu tahu!" Balas CNU.

"Kajja, Aku akan memberi tahumu di kamar!" Kata Jinyoung dengan sebuah seringai nakal mengembang di wajahnya.

CNU yang menyadari maksud smirk Jinyoung langsung berteriak, "ANDWAE, CHANNIE MASIH TERLALU KECIL!"

TAMAT

.

.

.

Yeah, gimana ffnya? geje ya endingnya hhe

Jangan lupa kalau udah baca biasakan review aka comment :D

Twitter fckyeahljoe

facebook Nakamaru Ando


End file.
